That's The Way Things Are!
by Kudos4U
Summary: Kenshin takes Kaoru's place on the boat! Then a few complications with other people, and you got a story! Crossover with Shaman King, YuGiOh!, and One Piece!, some OOCs.


That's the Way Things Are

Princess Sango

"I got a constellation prize. Look at this girl, captain, she would make a fine cook!" yelled a sailor.

"We do not kidnap women and children, you know that!" yelled a girl with dark blue/green hair.

"Please let her go. Take me instead of her," said a young man with fiery orange/red hair with a cross shaped scar on one cheek.

"You have just sold your life to the devil," yelled Shura, the captain.

A young woman with dark blue hair was thrown into a small wooden boat and left there to survive for herself. Meanwhile a young man and a teenage person swam to meet the boat. "Are you okay Missy?" asked the young man.

"Yes Sano, though Kenshin..."

"He'll be fine, he can take care of himself."

"Kaoru, why is Kenshin going with them?" asked the teenager.

"Yahiko, he..." Kaoru started to cry and looked away.

"Sano, Yahiko, take care of Miss Kaoru for me!" yelled a far away voice.

"Kenshin..."

"Missy, let's get back to shore. He is bound to come back sometime, you'll see."

"Sano, do you really think so?"

"Sure, he's a tough guy. In the meantime, let's get back to shore." Kaoru fell asleep on the wooden boat and when she woke up she was safe and sound in her room. Then Kaoru remembered Kenshin and walked down the halls.

Kaoru grabbed two pieces of paper, a match, tape, pencil, candle, and a piece of wood from the kitchen and ran to the creek. Kaoru set up the boat and wrote a note, and then she lit the candle and placed the note under the candle. She pushed it into the water and sent it drifting farther away until she couldn't see it anymore. She stood up and walked back to the dojo.

Kaoru climbed up onto the roof and started to cry. "If only...I was strong enough to protect myself..." thought Kaoru. She sat there and cried and walked back to her room and cried some more. Yahiko came in to greet her to find her eyes red from crying.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Kaoru didn't say anything but ran to the creek to find her boat back, a new candle there, with a new message.

Dear Kaoru,

I will try and escape, I am glad to hear that you are safe. I would love to get your boats, don't let anyone know this but they are planning to land in Tokyo in a month. Please reply soon, I miss you already and really love you. It is true; don't ever think that if you were stronger this wouldn't have happened. Write back but please keep patient. I hope this finds you.

With Love,  
Kenshin

Kaoru began to cry and folded up the note. She picked up her boat and carried it back to her room. Kaoru wouldn't eat and soon she fell asleep again. Then she set another boat out and hoped to get a reply fast.

* * *

Kenshin sat in the corner of his room. He was only aloud out when they thought they needed him. He hoped that Kaoru got his letter, the last time they needed him was because that boat she sent got caught in their nets. They wanted to make sure it wasn't a bomb, though when I told them it was just a spirit boat and that the candle needed to just be lit with a fresh message. 

Kenshin took at the note Kaoru sent him and read it.

Dear Kenshin,

I hope this finds you. Well I'm safe back at home. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to defend myself! I miss you and love you. I really wish you could come home now. Sano and Yahiko told me not to worry, and you would find your way home. Sano comes and goes though he's coming and staying longer. Yahiko was begging me to teach him the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu style. I just can't Kenshin; I really wish you were here. The twins miss you too. They came by and were looking for you. Yahiko told me that they were very sad. Dr. Gensai stopped by with Megumi and Megumi tried to calm me down. I just hope your home soon. Love you and miss you x100, 000,000!

Love,  
Kaoru

Kenshin folded the note up and placed it in his pocket. Kaoru was the only other person he loved besides, Tomoe. Tomoe was the one who gave him that cross, though Kaoru was the one who was helping heal. "Kenshin we need you! There's another boat!" yelled Shura. Kenshin got to the door and the sailor guarding it opened it and followed him to the stairs. Kenshin nodded to the sailor, and walked up to Shura.

"Another spirit boat I see. It needs the same as the other one. May I?"

"Yes here. Go back and then later we will set it out again." Kenshin walked down to his room and the sailor opened the door.

"Thank you..." muttered Kenshin. He saw a new note and a new boat. "Smart girl..." he thought. He tore open the note and read.

Dear Kenshin,

I got your note. Does this mean that spirits are helping us find the way to each other? I miss you and I started to eat now, also I am helping Yahiko again. Sano still stays here longer, though soon it will be back to normal. Everyone is trying not to mention you around me. Though now it is okay, since I can communicate with you. I didn't tell them, they would place a bunch of letters then. I hope your safe; sometimes I have to take a break from stuff. I crawl into your room when I want to be alone. My room would be the first to be looked in. I think that it's getting pretty obvious that I love you more than a friend. I love you like a girlfriend... Megumi gave me some medicine that is supposed to help cuts and bruises. I have placed it in that pouch. I also added sand, so you can keep it and send it back. I am glad that we took that picture before you left. I am trying hard to forgive myself, though sometimes I feel like coming after you.

Love you and miss you lots,  
Kaoru

Kenshin smiled and wrote back a reply. He also took out the medicine, just in case. Then Shura called him up and he lit the candle. When he placed it in the water he muttered her name. "Kenshin can you please come up to my office? Okay people nothing to see here!" yelled Shura. Kenshin followed Shura and was told to sit down. "You are talking to her aren't you? That girl you sacrificed yourself for?"

"Yes, that I am." "What do you see in her that you would sacrifice yourself for and then sneak letters to her."

"I love her..."

"Okay, I will let you send letters to her, just be careful what you say. You will have free roam on board. What did she give you?"

"A type of medicine Megumi made me."

"Okay then, we are planning to land in Tokyo in a week. Is that where you live?"

"Yes, I grew up in Kyoto though."

"You lived a very hard life there, is it true that you're the Hitokiri Battosai?"

"Yes."

"You may visit your friends when we go there, but you must come back to us. You have after all sold your life here."

"I will and I am grateful that you will let me Captain Shura."

"Your welcome, please go back to your room. I will remove the sailor from their tomorrow."

"Thank you, good night captain." Kenshin exited through the door and trudged to the room he was given.

He fell asleep soon on his small hay bed. "I can't wait to see her smiling face."

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she opened the next letter. "Yahiko, go away I'm fine. I just need some time to myself." 

"Let me see what you are reading!"

"No Yahiko. You will only want to do what I am doing."

"Oh, come on!"

"No!" Kaoru ran into her room and read it peacefully on her futon/bed.

Dear Kaoru,

I miss you and love you lots too. I love you like a boyfriend. Thanks for the medicine, here is a picture Shura took of me. She told me she took pictures of all her people she took captive. She gave me a copy; enjoy it. I can't wait to land in Tokyo; probably I will get to see you. Make sure you're near the dock ok? Please go there at least every other day! I can't wait to see you, tell Yahiko to study real hard! I can't see him; I only want to see you. Don't blame yourself and take a break if you need to. Here is some money I earned while on the ship. Shura gave it to me I have no use for it so you can have it. I make like 100 zeni a day so don't worry. I am theonly person she pays. Wonder why.Miss you lots and can't wait to see you!

With Lots of Hugs and Kisses,  
Kenshin

"Kenshin..." Kaoru took the money and placed the picture of Kenshin in her box of her other stuff he had sent her. She soon fell asleep thinking of Kenshin's safe return.

7 days later...

Kenshin stood near the edge of the boat looking ahead where Kaoru would be. Shura had told him the previous night that he was to be back at dawn the next day to leave. It was going to be hard to leave her again, though what could he do? "Kenshin, I will let you off first. Since you have some places to go," said Shura. When they docked Kenshin was let off first and when he was given the permission to leave he left to find Kaoru.

Kenshin was walking towards the Kamiya dojo, when he saw Kaoru just leaving it. "Kaoru!" Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin. "Kenshin!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "You're really back! I missed you so much, I thought that they would kill you for sure after you told me in previous letters that Shura knew!" "Kaoru, let's have a good day alright? I can only stay here for a limited time." "How long? Why?" "When I saved you I gave my life up for you. Only a day."

"Oh Kenshin, you will come back here right? Every once in a while?" "I have no clue. You can still send me boats though." "Can you stay at the Kamiya Dojo while you're here?" "Yes." "Okay, what do you want to do?" "Let's go to that beef place we always went to." "Okay sure."

Restaurant...

"Here you go!" said the waitress cheerfully.

"Thank you, here's the money to pay for that," said Kenshin.

"Thank you."

"Also here is some money to help you with things at the dojo Kaoru."

"Thank you Kenshin. I really hope that soon you will be able to stay here."

"Me too, but I doubt that. Shura is nice though..."

"Kenshin we might want to go back to dojo, or go somewhere else because Sano and Yahiko were going to come here."

"Okay, let's go then." They both walked out to the nearest shop, which sold some paintings, and made photos of the people. "You want one?"

"Sure why not?"

After the picture Kenshin paid for it and made two copies of it. "Here Kaoru, I'll take the other one."

"Kenshin you're so nice, why do you have to be the one to suffer the most?" Before he could answer she took him to the creek. "This is where I always send the boats out. I hope to have children someday, so they can carry on the Kamiya style."

"Really?"

"Yes, though going on 29 is hard to find a mate."

"Yes, I hope you get your wish." Soon the sun went down and they headed back for the dojo.

Next day...

The next day was hard, really hard. Kaoru cried and hugged Kenshin; "I will send you a boat as soon as I can Kenshin." Shura had told him to hurry up as he hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you and I will be looking forward to it." Kenshin let go and departed with extra stuff. Kaoru sat there and watched him leave her again.

"Kenshin can I see you in my office?"

Kenshin followed Shura to her office and when they got in she said, "Have a good day?"

"Yes, than you for letting me see her. It meant a lot to us."

"Your welcome, though you won't see her for another two months. She still is sending those spirit boats?"

"Yes, she told me she would."

"Okay... You may go now."

* * *

Kaoru made her way back to the dojo. Then she told Yahiko that she needed a break and that she would try to teach him later. He always understood now what that meant.

* * *

2 months later... 

Kenshin couldn't believe the news he got in his new letter. He read it again to make sure it was true.

Dear Kenshin,

I hope that you are okay I miss you. I just went to see Megumi and she told me that I was pregnant. I think I got my wish; she told me the child was yours and mine. I can't wait for you to return! The child is two months old. I am taking a break for a while.

Love you,

Kaoru

Kenshin walked up to the top deck to see Shura and couldn't believe what he was about to say still. "Shura can I talk to you?"

"Yes, we are going to land in Tokyo in a few days. You might want to include that in your next letter."

"Remember Kaoru? Well... She is pregnant and she doesn't want to be alone. The child is mine so..."

"Oh, that's awkward, she can stay with you if you want."

"I really need her to be around me though I don't know if the ship is the best for her."

"I got your point but well... That's the only offer I can give you."

"Okay I will see about that, on one condition."

"What?"

"That when the ninth month comes, we will be on land in Tokyo."

"Yes I promise."

"Okay then."

Three days later...

Kaoru was packed and ready to go, Kenshin told her to leave Yahiko by himself with Sano and Megumi checking in on him. She picked up her suitcase and met Kenshin at the dock. "We must go fast, so the other guys won't recognize you from last time." Kaoru nodded as Kenshin grabbed her luggage. Kenshin showed her to his room and Kaoru was surprised that he got his own room aside from the sailors.

"Of coarse, also do you think Shura would let you stay with the other men?"

Kaoru giggled and looked around. "Okay then she has already announced your presence aboard. Let's go meet Shura okay?" Kaoru nodded and followed Kenshin. "Shura, this is Kaoru, Kaoru this is Shura."

"I am happy to see you Kaoru, Kenshin has told me a lot of good things about you."

"He has told me some nice things about you too." Soon Kaoru got tired and Kenshin followed her down deck where they both fell asleep.

4 Months Later...

Kaoru made the best out of trying to get used to the sea. Kenshin was going to be given a leave so he could stay with the baby until it is two. "Kaoru are you okay?"

"Yes, though sometimes I really want to get back on land. Where are we headed?"

"We are headed to Tokyo again so we will be there soon."

"Kenshin, do you think we could get married while the leave is still on?"

"Yes, I think it is perfect Kaoru." Kenshin held her close to his chest as soon as Shura yelled that they would be landing in a few hours.

"We should have Megumi check you out. What do you think?"

"What ever it still won't change the fact that I'm having a baby." When they landed Kaoru and Kenshin left to see Megumi who was surprised to see them.

"Sir Ken! Kaoru! Doing well I see."

"Yes, thanks Megumi. We want to know which gender our baby will be."

"Babies you mean."

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I didn't want to tell you this but you are having twins. One is a boy one is a girl."

"Thanks Megumi, though me and Kenshin want you to deliver them then."

"I would be honored Kaoru."

"How is Dr. Gensai?" asked Kenshin.

"He died and the twin girls stopped coming. Yahiko has been out with Sano and I have been taking care of the dojo for awhile." Megumi looked away and soon said she had a couple of house calls to make.

"Kenshin..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Shouldn't we let Yahiko in on this secret?"

"No, we can't just yet."

"Look Shura wants us back on the ship tomorrow, so let's get some rest."

3 Months Later...

Kaoru finally had the twins and Kenshin and Kaoru got married. They had the one-year to look forward to. They named the girl Tomoe and the boy Kenshin Jr. The first words of their children were spirit boat. That didn't surprise them. Then next year when they turned two Kenshin had to leave.

"Kenshin, take Kenshin Jr. with you please. He'll be fine with you, then when the year is over we'll switch, that way we'll both be able to raise our children." Kenshin took his son from Kaoru's arms and kissed Tomoe and Kaoru.

"Be good, Yahiko, that means you too."

"Don't worry about us Kenshin! Go and get out of here!" Kenshin smiled and walked on board with his son.

"Shura, I am taking my son with me."

"That's okay with me. If you need any help ask me."

"Okay, see ya then." Kenshin walked into the room and set up the crib.

"I hope this doesn't fall over," he thought.

"Kenshin I need you in my office please!" yelled Shura. Kenshin sighed and picked up Kenshin Jr.

"What now?" Kenshin opened the office door to see two young teenagers inside.

"Yes, Captain Shura?"

"These two are now captives. I know what I said when your wife was taken but they were hiding in here. I give them over to you, after all the girls could help you with your son."

Kenshin nodded then answered, "I see, though do they have a separate room? Or are they to stay in mine?"

"They must stay with you, they will have their own beds though."

Kenshin left and brought the teenagers with him. "What are your names?" Kenshin asked as he opened the door to his room.

"I'm Nami and that is Anna, how long have you been here Kenshin?"

"About a year or so. I lost count." Anna remained quiet; she looked as though she were ready to cry. "What's the matter with Anna?"

"She lost her fiancée in the storm to Tokyo and was hoping to leave to find him."

Anna started to cry and Nami tried to console her, though she was having a difficult time. Kenshin placed his son in the crib and tried his best too. "It's okay Anna, it happened to me too, all besides the storm. I have a wife and two children, I was only aloud to bring one with me and leave my wife and the other child."

"R-really? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, I can only return while we go back to Tokyo. Shura is very nice, she could've killed you."

Anna fell asleep on Kenshin's bed and Nami fell asleep in a corner as Kenshin fed his son. Then he placed him into his crib and walked upstairs to find a spirit boat.

1 day later...

"Already?" asked Shura.

"I guess so, they are all sleeping."

"Your child; is a boy isn't it?"

"Yes, I am going to switch with Kaoru next year, bringing a girl."

"I lived my whole life on the sea, I guess your children will live a most exciting life. Going back to the mother for a year and then the father. You were brave to bring him on here."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just take your boat." Shura ran into her office and Kenshin picked up the boat and walked back into his room. He opened the letter, which read:

Dear Kenshin,

I miss you; I think if I wake up tomorrow you will be there to greet me with that smile. Our daughter wants you badly, we are used to having you around again. The kids stopped coming again; I hope that soon Shura will see how badly we need you here. I really miss you and Megumi and Sano are getting married, that was a shocker to me. They want to have it so you can be there, please take care of yourself and our son. Miss you both and love you.

Love,  
Kaoru and Tomoe

Kenshin heard a scream come from Anna and he rushed over to see what was wrong. "Yoh..."

"Anna it was just a dream. Please go back to sleep. It was all just a dream." Anna went back to sleep as Kenshin fell asleep at a corner of the room.

The next day Kenshin was all over the place, trying to keep the other two captives out of trouble, as he had to keep his son quiet. Then when he brought them back into the room his son fell asleep and Shura yelled to him that they were going to Tokyo in a month. Then his son started yelling and Kenshin thought it was time for him to learn how to walk and talk a little better. "Spirit boat daddy. Spirit boat!" Kenshin Jr. yelled.

"Okay Kenshin J. I hear you. Can you walk?"

"A little daddy."

"Can you try?"

"Yes." Kenshin propped his son up on his legs and he started walking towards Nami and Anna.

"Okay now, you have better English than I thought. Okay your going to see your mommy in a month, you are to stay with her."

"Tomoe go with you? I stay here too."

"No, you go to mommy, Tomoe go with me."

"But... I wanna stay with you!"

"I know, though you can't. Mommy's turn." Kenshin looked at Kenshin Jr. and smiled.

"You have thirty more days with me. Make the best of them okay?"

"Okay... Can Nami and Anna come with me?"

"No, they are just like daddy, captives."

"Why are you guys cap-?" Kenshin Jr. struggled with the word.

"Captives. I am because I saved your mommy, and they are here because they are sneaks."

"I wish you weren't."

"Listen Kenshin J. your mother might not be alive right now if it weren't for me. Don't worry about it." Kenshin Jr. was fed and then Kenshin wrote a reply note to Kaoru and sent the boat off on its way.

* * *

Kaoru looked at the creek and saw the boat on its way. Kaoru smiled as Tomoe walked right next to her and smiled too. "Mommy, has daddy and Kenshin J. sent a letter?" 

"Yes, I was starting to worry. You are starting to learn English perfect. Wait till daddy comes back, he will be surprised at your progress."

"School has been helping mama. I wonder if Kenshin J. will have a problem with school." "No he won't."

Kaoru opened the letter and smiled. "Let's read this together."

Dear Kaoru and Tomoe,

I miss you both and Kenshin Jr. is starting to walk and speak English. I want to switch every time I come so I won't have one too attached to me. Two new captives, remember what Shura said to that sailor who grabbed you? Well she had to make a new exception and we have two other girls here, Nami and Anna. One is practically married and the other lost her pirate crew. Kenshin Jr. wanted to stay with me though I told me though I told him no, that it was Tome's turn. I am surprised that Sano and Megumi are getting married. I am arranged to show up next month. Miss you and love you.

Love,  
Kenshin and Kenshin Jr.

"Daddy... I miss him mama."

"All of us do, it's just the way things are. Come and let's do your homework."

"Okay mama."

1 Month Later...

Kenshin came and they saw Sano and Megumi get married. Then the next day Kenshin left Kenshin Jr. with Kaoru and he took Tomoe. Tomoe was excited and bouncing off the walls. Kenshin saw that Shura felt fond of Tomoe and Nami and Anna liked having another girl on board. The sailors didn't like being over thrown by girls. That's when everything went wrong...

4 days later...

"Kenshin, go, run take the boat. Take Anna and Nami, Tomoe too. Go!" yelled Shura.

"Why must we leave daddy?" asked Tomoe as he grabbed all their bags and stuff.

"The sailors have gone crazy. Come on now, go with Anna and Nami, I'll catch up!" Tomoe ran to Nami and Anna. They picked up Tomoe and jumped into a dingy. Then Kenshin jumped inside with all their valuables and set them down in the water.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Don't worry right now, just help me get us out of here!" One of the sailors still on the boat held Shura up.

"I am now captain! Also as captain or old captain will be killed!"

Everyone shouted, "Get the little boy there too." Both were held up and then were netted and were thrown into the water. Kenshin told them to stay there while he dove in and got them. The water was murky and ice cold; he was shivering though he kept going. When he reached them, he pulled them up and brought them back to the dingy.

Tomoe didn't ask questions but she took out all three blankets and Nami and Anna wrapped up Shura and the little boy. Tomoe wrapped her father in a blanket and they started to row away from the shouting sailors. Soon Shura woke up and saw that she was in a cave, dry. "Hello?"

"You should rest Shura-san, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, though what about the boy?"

"He's right here."

"Oh is he asleep?"

"Yes."

"His name is Ren. He is my son..."

"You have a child Shura-san?"

"Yes, though he does not talk, he lost his voice after seeing something terrible."

Soon the boy woke up and looked at Shura. "Mama..." muttered Ren. "Mama, I am not afraid any more, though what are we to do?"

"You spoke!"

"He's talked to me..."

"Really Tomoe-chan?"

"I was talking to him, though he didn't mention his name. Ren, why did the sailors attack?"

"They attacked because they thought girls were going to over come them. Sorry mom, for not speaking up."

"It's okay, though I wish that I didn't have to start a new crew. All over again."

Ren soon fell back asleep, along with Shura. Kenshin walked inside the cave with the rest of the stuff he left in the dingy. "Daddy! Your back, where is Anna and Nami?"

"They are coming back, they went looking for food. You go with them okay?"

"Okay daddy." Tomoe ran along to Nami and Anna and waved to Kenshin. Kenshin waved back and started a fire.

* * *

"Mama? Do I really have to go to school?" 

"Yes, your sister went to school. You have to go too, only for a month. You get Saturday and Sunday off, okay?"

"When is that?"

"See, you don't know the days of the week! That's what school is for, now run along with Yahiko-kun."

"Bye Kaoru!" Yahiko waved as he walked with Kenshin Jr.; who was pouting.

Kaoru sighed and walked into the dojo to show the adults how to learn her style. "I wish you were here Kenshin..."

"Mrs. Kaoru? What are we learning today?" asked a young lady.

"We are learning just the intermediate basics."

* * *

Kenshin walked over to Shura and shook her gently. "Shura-san, are you hungry?" 

"A little..." she mumbled.

"We have food, only fish though."

"Okay." Shura rubbed her eyes and saw Ren and everyone else already eating.

"Here, this one is for you," said Tomoe quietly. Shura took it and took a bite. Everyone sat quietly and ate as if they didn't care what had happened, and were concentrating on their food. When everyone was done talking Tomoe was sent to her to her leaf bed. Ren stayed where he was and looked around quietly.

"Anna, Nami, Kenshin, this is my son, Ren."

"You have a son?" asked Nami quietly.

"Yes, he is four years old. He doesn't..."

"It's okay mom, I'm over it now." Ren walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

"He stopped talking after his father died."

"How did his father die?"

"Well you see, his father was a pirate too, though I couldn't fight then; I was wounded from the last attack. His father died two years ago when they took our son and held him against the wall, where he saw everything. The yelling, the dunking, burial...everything."

"That's horrible, he was only two then."

"Yes."

"We better get to bed, we have a long way to go if we wish to go to Tokyo," replied Kenshin calmly.

"What?"

"We can't stay here now can we? Anna, please try and keep calm, we leave tomorrow." Kenshin smiled and joined his daughter. Everyone fell asleep and the next morning Kenshin packed his or her stuff up. Kenshin picked up Tomoe and Ren and placed them both in the small dingy.

"Okay now, to get the others in there. Kenshin picked up the stuff and woke everyone up.

"What about breakfast Kenshin? We will have to feed the little ones," said Nami.

"Well we can always stop somewhere right Shura?"

"There isn't much though yes Kenshin there is a place for food. It will take a long time though."

"See, we don't have much to worry about. Okay now get in to the boat, we have a lot of time to get to Tokyo." Everyone boarded and then Kenshin pushed them into the water. Kenshin rowed while all the rest of the people slept.

Tomoe soon woke up and smiled at Kenshin, "Daddy, we set sail already?"

"Yes, though it will take a while before you eat."

"Okay, so where are we headed?"

"Where ever Shura finds it great to stop. Daddy can I help you?"

"Yes here, now just row this way until I tell you different. Soon Shura woke up and told them that an island will appear and they should stop there for a rest and a meal.

"It has the best fish in my opinion."

Kenshin didn't find the island until early noon and stopped there for a meal. "Okay now, let's catch our fish. Here Tomoe, the spear you used to catch your last ten fish. You get to show the others."

Tomoe took it and nodded, "Okay now first you have to find a shallow tide pool. Like this, and then you place the spear an inch under the water. When you see a fish you just wait for it to come to you and when it does you strike." Everyone watched as Tomoe kept her stick steady and then when a fish came she strikes and caught it instantly.

"Now before you take the fish of the spear you must have a little place to keep it. Mainly you place it in seaweed right there, where my daddy is. You take a piece of seaweed and push the fish off. There! You can just place the fish there and keep going." Shura grabbed a spear from one of her pockets and soon everyone was fishing, all besides Ren that is. Soon they had thirty fish and they cooked only twenty-six.

"You're right Shura it is good," agreed Tomoe.

"I'm glad you agree."

"Shura, I wanted to ask you what are we going to do when we get to Tokyo? What will we do?" asked Kenshin.

"Well I will have to find a new crew, and then I will continue."

"What about the captives?" asked Tomoe.

"You will have to go with me. Until then they will have time to their selves."

Anna looked away with tears in her eyes. "I want to find Yoh, I just want to find him..."

"Anna, please don't cry. He wouldn't want you to be sad. Why don't you ask Amidamaru?"

"I tried contacting him though he is so hard now."

"What about your personal one?"

"Kali?"

"Yeah..."

"She went looking for Amidamaru."

"Oh..." "Okay? I think we better get going Kenshin, we have a lot of ground to cover," said Anna.

Kenshin nodded and they all finished up and got on board the boat. "The next island we go to we will land for the night."

All the girls fell asleep, leaving Ren and Kenshin alone. "You okay Ren?"

"Fine thank-you."

"Your mom told me what happened. I'm sorry about that, my other wife died too." Ren remained silent the rest of the way while Kenshin rowed them towards an island.

"Which island is this?"

"It is the Island of Whales, my mom took me here when I was two." Kenshin set up a fire and caught twenty fish and they all ate in silence and went to bed with out a word. The next day Kenshin woke up and everyone jumped on the boat.

"Shura, when will we be able to dock at Tokyo?" asked Anna.

"We have four more islands, about two days. That is unless you want to sleep out on the sea at night," replied Shura.

"That's okay, we don't mind," said everyone.

* * *

Kaoru looked at the creek, no letter has returned. Kaoru started to worry about Tomoe and Kenshin. "Mama, daddy will be back soon. He promised us, remember? Also he is armed, can we practice please?" 

"Sure Kenshin J. let's go." They both walked away and went inside the dojo to see Yahiko with Megumi and Sano.

"Well we better go, thanks Yahiko," said Sano.

"Wait! Uncle Sano, can't you stay longer?"

"Now Kenshin J., I have to go back home."

"Please! You never stay that much, Tomoe-chan told me before we switched that you were going to take me somewhere."

"That was true though not today, I am very busy these days."

"You're actually working for once, huh, Sano?" said Kaoru with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes Missy and I plan on paying back those bills too."

"Okay then." Sano left while Megumi stayed and watched them practice.

"Okay then we're done for today. Megumi-chan you might wanna go home before the dark comes." Megumi nodded and took her leave.

* * *

Kenshin looked up at the sun and saw it rising silently. Everyone was up and ready for the next two islands. "Shura-san, we will row until we get to the first island and then we will stop at the second for a nap and a small rest. I'm going to row all the way to Tokyo okay?" 

"Yes Kenshin, sure. Whatever you feel like doing."

"Okay then, everyone here the plan?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Nami, listen Kali found Amidamaru. Yoh is safe and sound back with Manta and the others."

"Wow, that's great Anna!"

"Anna-chan who is your shadowy friend there?"

"You can see it?"

"Yes of course I can! I can see ghosts."

Kenshin loaded everything and soon everybody went back to sleep. He rowed until he saw the other island. Everyone was still asleep so he rowed until it got a little darker. "Wake up everyone! We are at the last island." Everyone woke up and then they saw how dark it was. "We passed the other island. Let's eat everyone, quickly." Everyone unloaded the spears and started to fish. Then they cooked it and ate quickly.

Anna was the first back on the dingy, along with Nami. "Okay let's go." Everyone jumped back on and Kenshin rowed all the way to Tokyo. When they approached the dock, it was deserted. Kenshin tied the boat to the dock and climbed the ladder up to the dock. "Okay now next is Shura." Shura climbed up, then Tomoe, Anna, and last was Nami with some of the stuff. "Okay everyone grab their valuables and follow me. You can stay at my house, everyone."

Kenshin showed them the way, with Tomoe's help. "Okay now, here is a room for you Anna, Nami, and Shura. Tomoe you go to your room and show Ren into Kenshin Jr.'s room." Everyone went to their own rooms while Kenshin followed the path to his room that he shared. He walked inside to find Kaoru asleep. Kenshin gently nudged her and she woke up.

"Kenshin... Is that really you?" she whispered.

"Yes Kaoru, it is. I'll explain later, just sleep now." Kaoru and Kenshin fell asleep and the next morning, he woke up very late. Kaoru wasn't there though; he could smell food coming from the kitchen so he got up. When he walked outside of his room he saw everyone eating outside and noticed Anna looking especially happy.

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone turned towards Kenshin and nodded. "Shura, what are you going to do about a new crew?"

"I'll have to look around, no big. Till then your free to go."

"Shura, I lost my pirate crew. Maybe Luffy would..."

"I would like to be captain thank-you Nami. I just can't have someone giving orders out."

"Okay, then. I will be looking for them then. I must start early. Thank-you Kaoru-san for letting me have breakfast here, Kenshin I'll see ya around." Everyone nodded as Nami left.

"I must go to, I must look for Yoh." Everyone remained silent.

"Daddy? Can I go with Anna- san? Please just for a little while?"

"Only if your mom and Anna say so."

Tomoe walked over to her mom and asked," Mama? May I please go with Anna- san?"

"Only if she says so."

"Sure she can, come on Tomoe!" yelled Anna.

"Bye mommy, daddy!" Tomoe ran to Anna and smiled.

"Kali told you didn't she?"

"Yes, you need a personal ghost too. We can find you one where we are going."

"Really? A personal ghost for me?"

"Yes you need one."

"Okay Anna, though how will I know which one is right for me?"

"It will come to you and either A, ask for help or B, looking for a shaman to become personal ghost. Just make sure that it doesn't seek revenge and you will be okay."

"Okay Anna, though how did Kali come to you?"

"I was wondering the graveyards and found her. I also have a puppy and kitty; that I raised. Look just make sure that it will be someone you can trust." Tomoe nodded and followed Anna.

* * *

"So Kenshin, why are you back so early?" asked Kaoru, while she was putting the clean plates away. 

"We were attacked by the sailors. They didn't like the thought of being over populated by girls. They attacked, though we got away just in time."

"You've gotten here how?"

"We went by dingy. Tomoe was very good and didn't complain."

"That's good to hear, so what are you going to do about yourself Shura?" asked Kaoru as she sat down.

"I am hoping to gather a new crew, then I will continue with Ren. I am hoping to get one in one year."

"What about Kenshin, and the other two?"

"Well they will have to stay with me but they are given a leave until I found a new crew."

"Though Anna has a fiancée and Nami has her own crew to find."

"Yes I am aware of that though everyone knew what he or she were getting in to. I am so sorry Kaoru, for this inconvenience."

"It's okay, I've gotten used to it now."

"No really, I know how you feel. You see I had a husband too, and he was a captive. He was a captive of mine too, I fell in love with him and we had a son, Ren."

"What happened to him?"

"He died trying to protect me, they made Ren watch everything."

"That's horrible..."

Shura remained silent then said, "He stopped talking till now, and I would try and get him to say something. Just a little word would do, but nothing till now. I wish that my old crew didn't grab you. Then you wouldn't be in this big mess..."

"Shura, I get what your saying but hasn't Kenshin did his time?"

"Really the sentence was death but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I kept him as a captive, he reminded me of Zoro."

"Your husband right?"

"Yes."

Kenshin remained quiet and looked back and forth. "I don't want any one to feel a little inconvenience."

"Why do you put up with it then?"

"I promised Zoro not to stop. He told me when I was only eighteen that if he died, he wanted me to keep doing what I love."

"Okay then...How old was Zoro when he died?"

"He was twenty-two and I was twenty."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and he looked at her. Kaoru turned back to Shura and said, "How old is your son?"

"Four, two when it happened."

"Wow..."

"I will let my captives go Kaoru, I changed my mind. My crew was wrong to think girls are weak lightly. I think if I need to start a new crew I have to let go of all my old stuff."

"That's the spirit!"

"Shoot, I almost forgot my crew also gets the caves. Darn."

"The caves?"

"We stay there, it is the best shelter besides hotels."

"You can stay here, for free too. I got so much from Kenshin that I have plenty. I was even able to split it into funds for our kids college."

"Thanks Kaoru but it wouldn't feel right to just stay here."

"Then only 100 zeni per two days. Meals are 10 zeni deal?"

"Deal! Thanks Kaoru."

"Your welcome. Mi casa esu casa." Shura laughed and Kaoru joined in.

* * *

"So Anna how far are we from your home?" 

"My home is a graveyard. Keeps it easy, Yoh told me to live where he and Amidamaru lives. I took his offer and did so. Actually here it is."

"Wow there is a bunch of spirits here!" Anna looked around and spotted a teenager talking to a little squirt, 80 centimeters tall at least. Anna ran up to the teenager and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes..."

"Yoh, it's really you!" Anna smiled cheerfully and hugged him.

"Well of course it's me! Kali told me everything that happened are you okay?"

"Yes, I brought a friend with me. Come here Tomoe-chan."

Tomoe walked up to Anna and Yoh and smiled. "She can see ghosts too. I think she needs a personal."

"Yes, she does Anna, though how to find her one?" Anna let go of Yoh and looked at Manta.

"Hi Manta."

"Hi Anna..."

Anna looked at Yoh and said, "This is Tomoe, Tomoe this is Yoh."

"Nice to meet you Yoh."

"Same here." They both smiled as Tomoe started to walk around the graveyard. Girl spirits walked around, while boy spirits looked at her. Then Tomoe saw two girls crying by a tree.

"Why are you crying?" asked Tomoe softly. No answer came from them but sobs. "It's okay to cry. What's your name?"

"Tomoe Himura and that is Serenity Wheeler. We are crying because we lost people dear to us."

"Why? You have my last name! Even my first name!"

"I lost my husband, and as for her she died in surgery. Do you have a father with a cross shaped scar on his cheek?"

"Yes he does, was he?"

"Yes, your looking for personal are you not?"

"Yes."

"Well right there is a personal booth. You can sign yourself up for a ghost."

Anna showed up behind her and said, "You don't want to go looking there Tomoe, only bad ghosts show up."

Tomoe nodded and then the ghost known as Serenity spoke up, "I'll be your personal Tomoe."

"Anna?"

"Yes, she would be a good choice. You need at least four personal and four allies."

"I will put myself under ally."

"Anna?"

"Yes, your father's old wife should be a great ally."

They both nodded; as the spirit sense got stronger. "Great now I need three personals and three allies."

"You don't have to worry about your allies, as much as personals."

"She's right you know." Anna handed Tomoe two tablets engraved with her personal and ally names.

"When you need them just hold out the tablet and they will be there."

* * *

Kaoru smiled and looked at Kenshin who was playing with their son "I remember when he saw me. He asked me if he would be a good enough father. I told him if he couldn't handle me, or Yahiko, then he couldn't handle anyone. The day they were born and he saw our daughter, he wanted to name her Tomoe. I have to admit she does look like her." 

Kaoru gave a sigh and took one of those breaks. "Kenshin, I'll be in the hot spring. See ya!" Kaoru waved and headed towards the bathhouse.

"Yahiko, can you take care of Kenshin J. for me?"

"Going after Kaoru aren't ya?"

"Yes, so will ya?"

"She's been going up there everyday. Okay I will see ya Kenshin."

"Bye daddy!" Kenshin waved and walked out.

"Kaoru probably relieves her stress in the bathhouse. I remember only going there with her once. We weren't married then." Kenshin looked around as he spotted the bathhouse. Kaoru was just entering. "Kaoru wait up!" Kenshin ran up to her.

"Kenshin what are you doing here?"

"I just got back and needed some relaxation too." Kaoru walked in with Kenshin and a lady greeted them.

"Hi Kaoru, what hot bath would you like today?" "Oh Kat, how about that new one you just got?"

"The herbal soak, and then the massage later?"

"Yes Kat. I brought my husband with me so make it two."

"Okay then, here are the towels and go ahead." Kaoru took the towels and Kat ran along to see if anyone else needed something. Kaoru showed Kenshin to the hot spring and he noticed no one there. "Where is everyone?"

"I reserved a room just for me where I can come by myself. Though I'm aloud to bring only one other person."

"Okay..." Kaoru put on some music and smiled.

* * *

"So Tomoe-san? What was my dad like before he met my mom?" 

"That I will not answer. All I know is that he is married now and has two kids. He is trying to heal his wounds, with your mother helping him. My death was a mistake, an accident. I wish to see him but I cannot move beyond the graveyard."

"Now you can though," included Anna.

"I know but does she know how to integrate?"

"Not exactly, last time I tried I nearly killed myself. The ghost friend I had moved on from there."

"Okay then, maybe me or Yoh should teach you."

"Okay that would be great Anna." Anna nodded and looked at Kali, a samurai.

"Okay Kali ready?"

"Yes Anna."

"Yoh, you explain what I am doing."

"Okay, now watch carefully Tomoe. You see when Anna says Kali's name, and she appears. Now when you see it turn into a spirit orb, you grasp it and push it inside your body, but your thoughts must be 100 percent unified to fully do it. Now to get the soul out, you say the name of the ghost and your name with un-integrate. There you go! Simple."

"Okay I will try with Serenity first." Tomoe held out the stone and said Serenity's name. Then a blue spirit orb showed up and Tomoe picked it up. She pushed the orb inside her body while thinking of losing her family and friends in surgery. Tomoe concentrated hard and then finally she felt a bolt of spirit energy inside her. Tomoe collapsed to the ground but then she opened her eyes to feel spirit energy.

Kenshin was enjoying his time with his wife. Kaoru was really relaxed in the water. Kenshin had to buy a swimsuit since he forgot his own and Kaoru brought hers so they were both relaxing. "Kenshin, do you feel better now that you're a father? I mean..."

"You still remember that question I asked you?"

"Well... yes I do remember."

"Yes I do feel better now that I'm a father. Tomoe-chan and Kenshin J-kun are exactly what I was hoping for."

Tomoe got up and looked around. "Your hair has dark brown highlights!"

"Really?"

"Your voice sounds different too! Like a mix! Your also taller!" Tomoe looked into a water bowl and saw her dark blue hair with dark brown highlights.

"Wow!"

"Now un-integrate."

"Serenity, Tomoe, un-integrate!"

All of a sudden the orb became Serenity again and she smiled, "That was my first time I ever tried it. I want to see my brother again. Just how am I supposed to see him?"

"I could take you right Anna? Yoh?"

"You can, but does he have a six sense?" asked Yoh.

"I don't really know," said Serenity sadly.

"Well we can try right?" asked Tomoe hopefully.

"Yes we can, let's go now," said Yoh. Tomoe integrated with Serenity as she told them where to go. When Serenity stopped she told them that he was right around the corner, alone.

"That's perfect though, really it is," said Anna.

"Why?"

"Then he has no distractions." They hurried around the corner and Tomoe/ Serenity called his name.

"Huh? What do you want?" asked the teenager.

"Can we have a word with you?" asked Yoh.

"Sure." The teenager walked over to them.

"You had a sister right?" asked Anna.

"Right what do you know about her?" "

Well I'm one of her friends," Tomoe replied quietly.

"So?"

"Well do you know what a shaman is?" questioned Anna.

"A link to this world and the next."

"Well I am one and I can let you talk to your sister. If your interested," Tomoe said quietly.

"Really? I really do!"

"Well okay then, 100 percent." Tomoe's hair had gotten more dark brown highlights and a little taller. "Joey! I missed you so much!" Tomoe/Serenity flung her arms around Joey.

"Me too, I'm so glad I can talk to you again."

Anna smirked and she pushed Yoh and her around the corner so that they could watch from a distance. "Joey, is everything okay here? I mean with Yugi, Tristan, and the others?"

"Yes, mom took me in. She is being so nagging now. She wants to make sure that I'm still alive every minute. Also who is the shaman who let you do this?"

"Tomoe, I am her personal ghost. She is really nice. I was told that she could only hold 100 for five minutes so I will let her rest. 50" Tomoe looked the same as she did the first time she integrated with Serenity. "I wish you had a sixth sense brother, then I could be with you for ever."

"Try me."

* * *

"Kaoru, do you really want to know why I asked you that question? Do you really want to know what happened to Tomoe?"

"I really don't want to open that wound but yes I do want to know."

"I killed Tomoe on accident, and I didn't know if I was ready for a whole new family."

"You killed her? That was when you still were the Hitokiri though. Is that where you got that huge scar on your cheek?"

"Yes, though you weren't there when it happened, you didn't even know me then. You didn't see the last look she gave me..."

"Tomoe was one of my friends Kenshin, she rarely came to Tokyo, but she did."

"She wasn't aloud out of Kyoto though."

"Well those long walks she took, was to see me. We were both sixteen when that happened. I wasn't aloud out of the house, though we always let Tomoe inside."

"Oh..."

"I received a note telling me that she had died, by a manslayer. No one knew who; though."

"I love you Kaoru, how you still can love a person who did so many bad things."

"You did some good things, your repenting now. I love you because you you're so calm and opened minded. You protect people you don't even know."

Kenshin kissed Kaoru. "Ready for that massage?" she whispered.

"Sure."

They both got out and wrapped the towels around them. Kaoru walked into another room connected to her personal room. Kaoru lay down on a table while Kenshin looked around. "Just lay down over there Kenshin, they'll be here in a few minutes." Kenshin nodded and lay down. "So Kenshin, you can't change everything. It happens for a reason, THAT'S THE WAY THINGS ARE!"

END

Tomoe- found out that Joey did have a sixth sense and let Serenity become his personal, after Anna and Yoh showed him how. Tomoe-san became her personal, and Tomoe-chan still visits Yoh and Anna.

Kenshin Jr.- Kenshin Jr. mastered Kaoru's fighting style and is now teaching others. He visits Ren every time they come back to Tokyo.

Ren- started talking and got himself a second-father role model, Kenshin. He is second in command with the new pirate crew. He is a now best friend with Kenshin Jr.

Kenshin- finally forgave himself and settled down with Kaoru and lived an almost peaceful life.

Kaoru- still the same besides the fights with Yahiko have stopped.

Shura- got a new pirate crew and was re-married. She has no captives so far.

Nami- found her old pirate crew and is helping Shura find the Grand Line too.

Anna & Yoh- got married finally, and are going to have a child soon.


End file.
